


Last Minute New Years

by anavolena



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hannibal Secret Santa 2018, hss2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anavolena/pseuds/anavolena
Summary: Alana Bloom and Will Graham find themselves together on New Years' Eve.Inspired as a fluffy prelude to your Willana art.I meant to do a gif set for Christmas but decided at the 11th hour I'd write you a New Years fic instead!Set shortly after Œuf.





	Last Minute New Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



Alana stood, smiling softly, in the porch light as Will opened the door to his little house. He unlatched the screen door and pushed it open. 

"Welcome…" His words were cut off by his mismatched pack of dogs bounding out the door.

Alana laughed in delight, and wondered if she saw a blush on Will's face. It must have just been the cold. 

"Come in, please." 

"Should we wait for them?"

"They'll let us know when they want back in. Could be in a minute. Could be in an hour." Will gestured into the house.

Alana squeezed past Will in the doorway, stepped halfway into the room, and took in the surroundings. The day she'd come to let Will know Abigail had woken from her coma, she'd pretended to avoid watching Will pull on his pants by looking over the bookshelves. Still it surprised her, the intimacy of the front room, serving as both living room and bedroom. The dog beds taking pride of place around the stone faced fireplace that was apparently never lit, instead featuring a space heater. 

"Do they come in one by one?"

Will laughed. That anyone would be remotely interested in the mechanics of his pack surprised him. "No, actually, they seem to agree amongst themselves as to when it's time to come back in. Usually it's Buster who scratches at the door to let me know." 

"Makes sense, the smaller dogs would feel the cold faster." 

"You remember their names!" Will couldn't repress the smile. 

"How could I not? They're each so individual."

"That they are. Um, let me take your coat. Can I offer to a drink?"

Alana began to take her coat off. Will watched for a moment, then said, "Oh, uh, please, let me take that." He stepped towards her and helped her out of her sleeves.

"Thanks. And...do you have any beer by chance?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Some stout from a local brewery. Sometimes I give them some fish, and they give me beer in return."

"It's a complete barter economy in Wolf Trap," Alana said to Will's back as he disappeared with her coat. She followed him into the kitchen, to see him pull a pint glass from his freezer, and then a bottle of beer from the fridge. He deftly uncapped it and poured it into the glass.

"They said it would be better chilled." He handed her the frosty glass. "I hope you don't mind that I stick to whiskey." 

"Of course not. Thank you for offering hospitality on such short notice." As Will moved back into the living room, Alana realized that he must have made an effort to have the beer ready for her. Did he even drink beer? She thought back to all the various events she'd seen him at, and couldn't imagine a time he had. Much less that he'd be keeping a glass chilled in his small freezer just in case he felt in the mood. He was much more the straight whiskey type.

She followed him back into the living room and watched him pour himself a generous glass of whiskey. He took a long sip, then turned to face her.

"Sorry, I don't have much to offer by way of dinner. I've already eaten but I could certainly put together..."

"As I said on the phone, I don't need dinner. Just wanted some company." 

"That you were willing on New Years' Eve to drive out to Wolf Trap, Virginia, for..."

Alana smiled. "Stranger things have happened. I mean, here you are, alone as well..."

"Well, sadly, my work schedule got in the way of my regularly planned fireworks show." Will grinned mischievously. Alana's breath caught - it was such a good look on him. 

"Rather than fireworks, maybe we could have...a fire?"

Will gestured to the space heater. "Not warm enough?"

"It's warm but...tis the season, and all that?"

"I usually don't like to bother with an actual fire with the dogs about..."

"Oh, yes, of course..." Alana tried to hide her disappointment, but of course Will caught it. 

He stepped closer to her, and said softly, "I think tonight is worth an exception."

Alana hid her smile in another sip of beer. 

Will opened the front door to about half the pack lounging on the porch. They immediately came to attention, and followed Will as he walked to the wood pile and gathered a few logs and brought them back. The entire pack entered with him, clearly excited by this change in the usual evening plans. 

Will quickly moved the space heater and assorted papers around the fireplace, placed the logs. Alana quietly watched him work, neatly piling kindling and logs, occasionally shooing the smaller dogs away. In no time at all, a warm fire was glowing in the hearth, and the dogs tussled for prime spots in the warmth of the flames. 

Alana walked closer to the fireplace to stand next to Will, enjoying the warmth. He had a serene smile on his face.

"Thanks for suggesting this. I always forget how much I enjoy a proper fire." He turned and looked her directly in the eyes, and smiled broadly. 

"There's only one problem." Alana gestured to the room. "Not sure where we should sit." The room did feature a few tattered chairs, a piano bench. And Will's bed. Alana pointedly didn't look in that direction. 

Will did. "I keep meaning to get a sofa. Never found one that quite fits in here. Should probably move out the piano, but..."

Alana walked over the piano, and played a couple of keys, just enough to discover how out of tune it was. 

"Wouldn't want to disrupt your practice." 

Will laughed, and then picked up the glass of whiskey he'd left half-drunk. "Obviously, the most comfortable spot to enjoy the fire is either on the floor with the dogs...or on the bed." Will took what could only be described as a nervous sip. 

"I wouldn't want to disturb the dogs." Alana walked to the edge of the bed facing the fire and sat down in the center.

Will paused, looking at her, then sat to her right, and placed his empty glass on the nightstand. They were quiet for a few moments, then he said, "The fire does feel so much better than the space heater." 

Alana placed her hand on his leg, and heard him sigh and relax. She then leaned her head onto his shoulder. "It does feel comforting." 

Will let his left arm come around her waist. "You didn't really have other plans that fell through tonight, did you." 

"No, just plans I'd hoped would work out."


End file.
